


HARU

by Yukihico



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihico/pseuds/Yukihico
Summary: 因为无法出门看樱花而写的一篇文。（在樱花落尽前，终于写完啦！#springday #sakura #cake
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现背，但是严重OOC OOC OOC !!  
> 设定各种意义上的很雷orz  
> 不要上升真人，也不要骂作者 (x  
> 出现一位家人，取名无能所以没有取名。  
> 有一辆为开而开的小车 ()  
> 

1.

玲叶推开咖啡店的门走出来，迎面一阵寒风袭来。“好冷啊。”他下意识的收拢了外套的领口。虽然已经是春天了，三月初的寒意仍然不能小觑。玲叶顶着风朝车站走去，不经意的抬头，看到街边的樱花树上长满了花苞，“过两天樱花就要开了吧”。“少し肌寒いけど桜も咲き始”，玲叶的脑海里回响起了这句歌词。在幕张的会场里第一次听到这首歌时自己泪流满面的记忆还清晰的仿佛就在昨日，然而现实中多少年已经过去了。

六年，不对，七年，在东京已经待了这么久了啊。换了几家经纪公司，组合拆了又组，看上去闪闪发光的偶像人生背后是太多的艰辛与无奈。还是不想放弃成为主流大众偶像的梦想，但这些年来看到台下的粉丝不停的来去，多少已经有些麻木。还是有一些从选秀节目开始一路跟着他的粉丝，多年下来他记得她们的样子名字，甚至她们的人生重大事件。“我要结婚了”，其中的一位粉丝在在前几天的live上用应援扇向他报告了喜讯。“真好啊，大家都有在努力向前走呢。”下了电车的玲叶，在车站附近商业街的超市里边挑选土豆边这样想到。

土豆沙拉是同居人鹤房最喜欢的食物。几年前两个人正好都要从经纪公司安排的宿舍里搬出，就自然而然的租住到了一起。太过自然以至于玲叶一直没有问出口，到底要怎样定义两个人的关系。土豆沙拉做好了，是鹤房喜欢的浓郁的口味，玲叶把沙拉装进保鲜盒放进了冰箱。正在参与的冬季番剧的拍摄接近了尾声，鹤房很久都没有在家里吃过晚饭了。

从选秀节目出道的鹤房，和玲叶不同，偶像之路走的很顺利。帅气的外形和有趣的性格是人气的保障，在偶像团体活动之余，还开始了演员的工作。这次和当红若手女优搭档，演出热门漫画改编的纯爱剧，虽然不是在黄金档播出，但在高校和大学女生间讨论度很高。

玲叶为鹤房感到高兴，电视剧每集都有录画，然而尝试了好几次都没有办法完整的看下来。看到鹤房深情的看着女主，从背后抱住她在她耳边呢喃着情话，大声的向她告白热情的拥吻她，虽然明白这是工作，玲叶还是无法不感到嫉妒。特别是在这次电视剧拍摄开始之后，玲叶觉得和鹤房之间的距离越来越远了，即使他们仍然睡在同一张床上。

一个人吃过晚饭洗了澡，玲叶靠着床头翻看杂志，不知不觉之间打起了瞌睡。隐约间听到家门打开的声音，“已经这么晚了吗”，玲叶睁开眼看了眼床头柜上的钟，发现十点刚过，比前几天都要早一些。“吵醒你了吗，抱歉。”走进卧室的鹤房看到睡眼朦胧的玲叶这么说到，边脱外套边往浴室径直走去。“没有，饿了吗，我去给你做点下酒菜吧。”太好了，今天正好做了新鲜的土豆沙拉，玲叶心里想到。“不用了，我已经吃过了。”浴室里传来的回答声闷闷的。

玲叶去冰箱里替他拿了瓶水过来，正好洗完澡的鹤房从浴室里走出来，头发乱蓬蓬的还滴着水。玲叶闻到他身上清爽的沐浴露味道，一阵目眩神迷。太可怕了，这么多年了自己对这个男人的魅力仍然毫无抵抗能力。

“拍摄还顺利吗？”拉开被子跟着鹤房上了床的玲叶问道。“嘛。”给出这样暧昧回答的鹤房已经闭起了眼。“看上去真的很累啊。”玲叶心里想到，伸出手轻轻的替鹤房揉起了太阳穴。鹤房似乎很受用，眉心渐渐舒展了起来，玲叶端详着这张令他迷恋不已的脸，忍不住吻了上去。吻渐渐的加深，两个人的喘息都粗重了起来。当玲叶的手无意识的往鹤房的T恤底下伸去时，鹤房制止了他。“对不起，今天有点累。”“啊，不，是我不好。晚安。”玲叶感到有些狼狈，转身睡了下去。直到耳边传来了规律的呼吸声，他才抬起手擦去眼边的泪水。

2.

玲叶感到很快乐，天气终于暖和了起来。早起看到公寓楼边的樱花满开了，他拾来一枝插进花瓶装饰早餐的餐桌。早餐是简单的和式，饭团蛋卷味噌汤，配上黄瓜培根土豆沙拉。当然让玲叶真正心情那么好的理由，是餐桌的另一边坐着终于结束了电视剧拍摄的鹤房。好久没有在一起悠闲的吃早饭了，“要不要一起去赏樱呢”，许是心情放松的原因，玲叶把心里的想法脱口而出了。

他有点怯怯的望向鹤房。虽然电视剧的工作结束了，偶像团体的工作又紧张的接了上来，为了夏天的全国巡演，演唱会的策划编舞排练，筹备工作千头万绪一点放松不得。虽然日本的主流男子偶像团体寿命普遍比较长，但大家都明白真正的上升期其实就这么几年，绝对要牢牢捉住这段时间扩大巩固自己的饭群同时提升国民的认知度和好感度。怎么会有赏樱的闲情呢。况且还有在人潮密集的地方可能被粉丝认出来带来的麻烦。

“唔，今天的工作预定是杂志取材，到下午应该能结束。工作地点在……要不晚上去目黑川看夜樱吧？” “诶？！你是说真的吗？” 玲叶有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。“嗯，应该没问题吧。”鹤房咬了口饭团，普通的回答道。“太好了！”玲叶高兴的脸涨红了起来，放下筷子雀跃地拍起了手。鹤房看着他单纯的如同小孩子般的喜悦，不禁露出了温柔的笑容。

玲叶这天也要去经纪公司。接到经纪人的邮件说要探讨组合接下来的计划时，玲叶心中有点忐忑。二月的几场表演和活动，票卖得不错粉丝的反响也很好。接下来就是新歌的制作，然而三月里迟迟没有收到公司的通知，这时候郑重的把大家集合起来，莫不是有什么重大的变故？

“早上好”，玲叶打着招呼走进经纪公司的会议室，组合的成员都已到齐，大家一声不响的围坐在会议桌边，显得气压有点低。这个组合活动两年多了，成员们在工作上配合还算默契，虽然私底下来往不多但大都能说得上话。

就在这时，经纪人匆忙的走了进来，“其实把大家叫来，是B君有事向大家报告。”众人的目光聚焦到了B君身上，他深吸了一口气站了起来，“一直以来受到大家的照顾，一起工作真的是非常感谢。我很喜爱这个组合也真心的想和大家一起努力下去，但是家里最近发生了变故，需要我回去帮忙，实在是没有办法和大家继续下去了。真的非常的抱歉。”说完深深的鞠了一躬。

“你在开什么玩笑啊！”一向直爽的A君直接叫了出来，“组合好不容易上了正轨有了点人气，你在这种时候退出太不负责了！”

“大家每个人为了成为偶像的梦想都付出了许多，走到今天这步都很不容易。B君也是，真的要放弃梦想，放弃和大家努力的成果吗？一定有其他的办法，报答家里，同时坚持自己所做的事情的吧！”D君认真的劝说道。

B君听到大家的话只是把头低得更低，张了几次口想要说些什么却最终什么都没有说出来。

玲叶也把头低了下来，看着自己纤细又骨节分明的双手出神。组合人员变动，这是自己第几次遇到这样的事情了呢？玲叶已经对这样的变故不再感到吃惊。非主流的偶像团，说实话根本没有稳定性可言。成为偶像的梦想虽然美好，但怎么敌得过各式各样残酷的现实问题。

“B君暂时到六月前还是会和组合一起活动。新歌制作的部分，公司还在商讨对策。”玲叶的思绪被经纪人的话语打断。经纪人说完又匆忙的离开了，玲叶也跟着几个成员走出了会议室，留下D君以及和B君关系较好的E君继续想要尝试说服B君改变主意。

玲叶在午后走出经纪公司，发现天下起了小雨，他去便利店买了把透明伞，打着伞漫无目的地走在街头。刚来到东京的时候觉得一切都陌生的可怕，走在行色匆匆神色冷漠的人群中仿佛自己会被这个巨大的城市机器所吞噬。而如今自己已经有了绝对不会在涩谷站换乘电车迷路的自信，习惯真是可怕的东西。

玲叶已经习惯了舞台，每当聚光灯打在自己身上的瞬间，仿佛就完成了一次变身，从一个内向腼腆的男孩变成自信充满魅力的偶像。他享受这一切，哪怕现在的舞台多么的不起眼，总相信有一天能努力走到更大的聚光灯下。然而从第一次踏上舞台起，十年过去了，这一天始终没有来临。是不是是时候承认有些梦想注定不会实现，没有压倒性的实力和拔群的人气，仅仅是靠着可爱的外表和有趣的个性并不能支撑自己走得更远，况且自己在偶像这个残酷的行业中已经称不上年轻了。

然而不做偶像还能做什么呢，玲叶发现自己从来没有想过这个问题。“绝对不会放弃当偶像的”，玲叶一直坚持着这个信念，参加了一次又一次的甄选，经历了一次又一次的失败，跌倒又爬起。然而今天他突然觉得有点累了。

天色渐渐暗了下来，玲叶发现他就这么一路从涩谷走到了目黑川。不知道汐恩今天什么时候结束工作。“啊对了，如果我是女生的话，倒是可以做人气偶像鹤房汐恩的职业女友。”玲叶露出一丝苦笑，随即在心底斥责起自己这个可笑的念头。想和汐恩永远在一起的愿望，比起成为主流偶像的愿望，更加无法实现吧。

玲叶一个人沿着目黑川走了起来，雨已经停了，下了班纷纷来赴约的情侣渐渐多了起来，樱花树下的氛围越来越热闹。手机铃声突然响了起来，玲叶看到屏幕上显示的鹤房的名字，心底所有的失意难过全部翻涌起来，冲到泪腺，想要跟他倾诉，想要向他撒娇，“汐恩……”，玲叶接起电话。“啊，玲叶。实在是对不住，突然有额外的工作安排，我不能过去了。晚上别等我，抱歉。”鹤房那端的背景很是嘈杂，他显然没有听出玲叶话音里的哭腔。“没有关系，工作第一重要。加油，也不要太累了。家里见。”玲叶努力控制自己的声音，不在挂断电话前哭出来。

为了不让泪水流下来，他仰起头，看到满开的樱花，如霞似蔚，美好的仿佛不是真实的。心底的酸楚愈发蔓延开来，因为他明白，只消几个昼夜，当花心从嫩绿变成深红，树叶从花朵边悄悄长出，风一起花瓣如雪片般纷纷落地，眼前的梦幻美景就会化为泡影。即使有多么想把美好的一刻定格，想抓住时光的手让它走得慢一些，都是不可能的。

突然河两边樱花树下的灯笼亮了起来。玲叶看到不远处的一展灯笼上写着“鹤房汐恩，世界的偶像。”他终于忍不住哭了出来。

3.

樱花季一过，天气立马就热了起来。玲叶走进时髦的甜品店，立即有一个高挑美丽的少女朝他挥手。玲叶笑着走过去，坐进了沙发座，“如果你哥哥看到你穿的那么清凉，绝对会不高兴的。”少女娇嗔到，“他马上要开始巡演了才没有空来管我呢。倒是玲叶君，这么热的天，你还穿长袖。”

少女是鹤房的妹妹，比玲叶小两岁。和鹤房一样，有着出众的容貌与身材，在关西进入大学不久，就被杂志相中成为了读者模特，自己经营的SNS账号在网络上也非常有人气，于是时不时会到东京来从事时尚类的工作。鹤房作为人气偶像的行程非常繁忙，但是刚开始的时候实在不放心宝贝妹妹到东京时一个人，就拜托玲叶抽空照看她。一来二去玲叶和她很快就热络了起来，后来鹤房妹妹到东京都会直接联系玲叶，以至于鹤房都产生了误会。

玲叶回想起那场带有惩罚意味的激烈性事。鹤房抓住玲叶的双手，从背后进入他。仿佛像是要将他掏空般剧烈的冲击，不停的抚慰他的前端却不给他最后一下。玲叶的双手无法挣脱，只好用甜蜜爱娇的语气请求，“碰我……求求你……用力……”，却得不到任何的回应。终于鹤房伸出了手，却是紧紧握住玲叶要爆发的根部。玲叶在欲望中煎熬，快感直冲到脚底。过了不知道多久，在格外用力的紧抱住玲叶后，鹤房终于放开了一直堵住的地方。“啊……”，在释放的同时，玲叶放声大哭出来。

“为什么，我就这么不配和你妹妹交朋友吗？”玲叶抽泣着问道。鹤房其实也明白自己这场气生得没有道理，带着歉意抚摸玲叶的头发，“不是的，只是如果你和她在一起，我就失去了把你夺回来的立场。”玲叶的泪水止不住的往外流，鹤房只好亲吻着他的泪水在他的嘴边不停的说着“对不起”。

“玲叶君，你的脸好红，没事吧？”鹤房妹妹的声音拉回了玲叶的思绪。“可能是真的穿多了吧。”玲叶赶紧拿起桌上的冰奶茶猛喝了几口。这时，造型美丽的甜品上桌了。鹤房妹妹立刻熟练的和甜品自拍了起来，反复调整角度挑选效果最好的一张打算发在SNS上。

玲叶没有拍照的打算，如果自己和鹤房的妹妹在SNS上发了同一个甜品的照片，被粉丝联想起来可能会引起不必要的误解。十几岁的时候自己并不太在乎这样的事情，最近这两年他格外的谨言慎行起来。大概是潜意识里感觉到那个曾经会因为害怕失去他而失控的鹤房在渐渐松开抓住他的手，而他想拉着鹤房的手更长更久一些。

然而幻想就是用来被打破的。“诶诶？真的假的？”沙发座后方一桌的几位少女激动的交头接耳。“鹤房君，那个JO1的鹤房君，在和绘里酱交往？”“是共演之后的炒作吧。我才不相信呢。”“周刊有拍到2 shot！你看，这总不能是假的吧。”“诶，亏我看电视剧的时候还喜欢过他一阵呢。竟然和共演的女优谈恋爱，还被周刊拍到。太不专业了吧！”“但是你看，周刊拍到他们在盛开的樱花树下告别耶，好像电视剧的场景，好浪漫啊。鹤房君即使是被偷拍还是好帅气啊。”“其实也没有什么亲密的动作，说不定只是单纯的朋友呢。”“你也喜欢鹤房君吗？怎么还替他辩护起来。”“哎呀哈哈哈哈。”

“樱花树”，玲叶觉得仿佛被浇了一盆冷水从头凉到脚，他抓起桌上的手机又放下，手微微的发抖。不想去查证不想去看，看到了要怎么办呢，哭着向鹤房去求证吗。得到答案又要怎么办呢，况且他其实早已知道了答案。在电视剧开拍之后鹤房明显对他冷淡的时候，在鹤房拒绝他的亲热的时候，在目黑川樱花盛开的那晚鹤房整夜未归的时候，他已经知道了答案。

鹤房妹妹显然也听到了后桌的谈话，她停下了拍照，快速地登上了周刊的网站。她瞪大了美丽的双眼，身体微微前倾压低了声音说道，“真是难以置信，哥哥竟然把这种事瞒着我。玲叶君，你知道吗？”突然听到鹤房妹妹的提问，紧紧握着冷水杯努力想让自己冷静下来地玲叶差点把杯子打翻。“啊，我，我不知道。汐恩并不会对我说这种事。”玲叶勉强挤出一丝虚弱的笑容。

鹤房妹妹又浏览了一下周刊文章，“嘛，绘里酱的确看上去像是哥哥会喜欢的女生类型。虽然对偶像事业来说是一件风险的事，但哥哥都到了这个年纪要交女朋友才正常嘛。玲叶君也是。”鹤房妹妹说到后来语气突然认真了起来，看着玲叶的眼神里似乎也藏着让玲叶猜不透的讯息。

食不知味的吃完了甜品，玲叶在店外和要去赴工作约的鹤房妹妹分了手。刺眼的阳光从路边的樱花树叶间洒落，让玲叶感到一阵晕眩。在长久的时间里，他的人生只有两件事，成为让更多人喜欢的偶像，和全心全意的爱鹤房汐恩。在这个午后，这两件事似乎突然都失去了意义，他觉得自己仿佛飘浮在空中失去了方向。是时候结束这一切了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤房的POV。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC OOC OOC OOC..  
> 出现了两位勾团成员，因为不大熟所以可能完全OOC..  
> 想要强行开一辆车结果失败了 ()  
> ========重要========  
> 歌词cr. 「切なさ、ひきかえに」  
> 非常好听的一首歌，非常喜欢这首歌的歌词，所以引用了。  
> 虽然这篇文没人看，但希望不会引起不适。

1.

六月初的空气已经开始闷热起来，到了梅雨季不知道要如何难耐。结束了福冈的巡演回到东京的鹤房，只想赶快回家。“我回来了。”扔下行李就往厨房走的鹤房，没有听到那声熟悉的“欢迎回来”。他从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，快速的灌下喉咙，冰凉的水舒缓了口腔的干燥，却不能浇灭他心中的烦躁不安。

还是先洗个澡吧，鹤房走进卧室，打开衣柜的抽屉却没有找到他惯常穿的居家T恤，“大概是玲叶穿完放到他的抽屉里了吧”。玲叶很喜欢穿他的衣服，“因为尺寸大穿起来舒服呀”，“那你买衣服的时候买大一号不就好了”，“我不要”，鹤房想起他们无数次因为这件小事拌嘴，嘴边露出无奈又宠溺的微笑。他转而打开放玲叶衣服的抽屉，却发现里面没有他的T恤，事实上里面什么都没有。

鹤房觉得热气腾的一下在他周身窜起，热到他的脸都发烫了起来，心脏砰砰的跳。他飞速的打开家里所有的橱柜抽屉，却找不到任何一样属于玲叶的东西。都不见了，全部都不见了。只有玲叶这些年来购买收藏的JO1的周边还好好的在收纳箱里放着。

“这些东西公司都会给我们，我拿给你就好了。”鹤房不解为什么每次玲叶每次都很辛苦收集他的周边。“不要剥夺我作为偶像宅的乐趣啦，况且这些通通都是我作为粉丝的爱意的证明啊。”玲叶大手一挥骄傲的说道，说完羞红了耳朵，“你不要管我啦。”而此刻，鹤房就站在这堆爱意的证明面前。

他突然觉得热得透不过气来，仿佛心脏被谁狠狠的捏住了。他这一整天的烦躁不安，无论Line也好邮件也好电话也好SNS也好都联系不上玲叶的不安，此刻被落实了。他的脑海中一时之间闪过了无数想法疑问愤怒否定焦虑和害怕，让他没有办法冷静去做任何分析。

这样不行，他深吸了一口气，总之要先找到玲叶。这些年来把和玲叶的关系当作绝对的秘密来保护，使得他们几乎没有什么共同的朋友。和玲叶有联系的人，他的经纪人队友前队友偶像活动认识的朋友，鹤房发现虽然常常听玲叶提起，他却没有任何这些人的联系方式。唯一和两人都很亲密的，大概只有自己的妹妹了。

他拿起手机拨通了妹妹的电话。“玲叶君吗？上个月我来东京工作有和他碰面。喏，就是你被周刊爆料的时候。对了，和绘里酱交往的怎么样？”“我没有和她交往，那是工作，我已经和你解释过了。”鹤房觉得他的太阳穴在隐隐作痛。

是的，和绘里酱的偷拍就是和玲叶约定去目黑川赏花那天临时被通知的工作。对这个工作，鹤房没有任何拒绝的立场。

半年前，他被带到社长办公室，一叠照片被扔到他的面前。照片很明显是偷拍，但即使像素模糊鹤房还是一眼能看出这是自己和玲叶，他心跳猛地漏了一拍。鹤房记得那一晚，为了庆祝玲叶的生日，两人非常难得的一起出门去高级餐厅用了晚餐，席间因为高兴开了红酒。走出餐厅的玲叶不胜酒力站立不稳，他一把扶住他的腰摸了摸他有点发烫的脸，玲叶顺势把脸埋在他的肩头双手环抱住他的腰，他把头靠过去亲了一下他的头发轻声调笑了几句。就这十几秒在僻静小巷里的两情缱绻，被狗仔连拍成了照片，寄到了他的经纪公司，此刻摊开在他的面前。

“我并不管你们的私生活到底怎样，只有一条，不要做出什么不得体的事情来被周刊拍到！”社长生气的大声训斥。“给大家带来了迷惑真的是很抱歉。我和玲叶君多年来一直是好朋友。我们很久没见那天一起吃饭，他喝多了没站稳我扶了他一把，就只是这样而已。”鹤房拿出职业偶像处变不惊的态度面无表情地应对到。

社长狠狠的盯着他，在鹤房感觉仿佛过了一个世纪这么久之后，终于重新开口，“哼。这件事公司已经压下去了。但是作为交换条件，我们告诉周刊你正在跟将要一起共演的绘里酱交往。”鹤房吃惊地抬眼。“O社正在大力推她，和人气偶像交往的绯闻对他们来说大有好处。过段时间，我们会安排你们一起被周刊拍到。”

鹤房无法反驳，他明白这确实是这个情况的最优解。和女优的绯闻即使短时间内会让一些粉丝流失，但过一段时间根本就不会有人记得。但同性的疑云如果被放出，失去的就将不只是粉丝，业界的大门很可能就此会对他关闭。虽然同性婚姻的政策在日本逐渐被开放，民众和他所在的业界对此依然持非常保守的态度。

“好好给我演这个剧，公司花了大价钱买的原著的改编权，不要让我失望。还有，不要再让这种东西出现在我的面前。”一字一句说完这番话的社长，面色阴沉的把那叠照片扔进了废纸篓。

鹤房鞠着躬退出了社长的办公室，此时他才意识到整个手心和背心都是汗。鹤房去卫生间洗了把脸，他用力撑住洗手台想要使自己振作起来。虽然这次公司决定不深究这件事，但潘多拉的魔盒已经被打开，他长久的隐忧被无情的暴露了出来。偶像这个职业严酷的限制，与他和玲叶之间私隐又破格的关系，两者的矛盾与冲突根本无法调和。事到如今，他要如何才能维护这岌岌可危的一切呢？

鹤房找不到答案，只好把自己一门心思地投入到电视剧的拍摄中。他明白自己在逃避，也清楚的知道玲叶为此感到受伤和难过。他知道玲叶在流泪，却没有信心和勇气把他抱在怀里告诉没关系。那个曾经永远自信满满反抗一切的少年，终于被成年人的现实磨平了棱角。他不想失去玲叶所以不敢向他摊开这个他没想好答案的问题。却没有想到，他最终还是失去了他。

2.

这一年的梅雨季似乎格外的漫长，延绵的细雨仿佛没有尽头，东京已经很久没有见过艳阳天了。结束了一天工作的鹤房回到家里瘫坐在沙发上。好累，不想动弹。但他想起今天是扔可燃垃圾的日子，他必须把垃圾在晚上八点前拿出去。他已经连续错过了好几个可燃垃圾收集日，屋子里快要散发出不好闻的味道了。

在玲叶离开之后，鹤房才知道家里内外有那么多琐碎的事情要处理。丢垃圾，付水电费，洗衣服，打扫浴室，采购日用品……更不要提做饭了，他已经好久没有吃过早饭了。在那个他习以为常的井井有条的家背后，玲叶付出了巨大的心力。在他们的关系里，其实他才是那个一直被支撑和照顾的人。

偶像的工作要求他无论在私领域发生了什么，都要维持光鲜的外表。然而失去玲叶之后，鹤房觉得扒开那张尽力维持的表面，他的内里在四分五裂，一切仿佛摇摇欲坠。“玲叶…… ”，在多方辗转打听之下，他得知玲叶和经纪公司解了约辞掉了偶像的工作，他似乎离开了东京但并没有回到老家宫崎，“你到底去了哪里。”鹤房反复摩挲着颈边的项链，觉得心痛不能自已。

他又一次的回想起过往的种种，想要从中找寻一些蛛丝马迹。他已经很久没有像过去的这一个多月里那样认真而频繁的想玲叶的事情了。这些年来玲叶在他身边仿佛是一件理所当然的事情，只要他回首就能一定看到玲叶饱含爱意的目光，以至于他不曾去想那目光的背后玲叶的心里到底在发生些什么。

像是那一天，他艰难的回到家里，想要解释周刊的爆料，但话到嘴边却变成了最苍白无力的一句，“事情并不是你想象的那样。”跪在阳台边折叠晾干的衣服的玲叶，听到这句话沉静的抬起头回答他，“我知道”。他冲动地走过去吻住了玲叶，然后在散发着衣物柔顺剂清香的干净的衣物堆间的地板上和他做了爱。他急切地想把说不出口的满腔的歉意通过细密的吻和温柔的爱抚传达给玲叶。然而现在想起来，一言不发的柔顺的接受了他，在高潮时表情都仿佛虚无到透明的玲叶，其实在那时对他就已经死心了吧 。

而玲叶又是何时决定放弃做偶像的，鹤房发现他对此一无所知。身在同一个业界，他自然知道玲叶的偶像之路有多么的艰难，但以他的能力还远远不能给玲叶任何实质上的帮助。“汐恩只要做汐恩就好了。汐恩在舞台上发着光，就是给我的最大的鼓励了。我也会加油的。”玲叶一直是这么对他说的。但那真的就足够了吗？当他在偶像的世界里努力，一步一步登上更高更大的舞台，他发觉他对玲叶的梦想支持的话语显得越来越苍白。

到底是如何走到这一步的。少年相遇时无话不说的两个人，是从什么时候起，不再分享心底最深处的焦虑和失落。是偶像工作的压力？是日常生活的倦怠？是成人世界的复杂？还是因为年纪的增长对感情的傲慢与轻忽。他应该会明白，他总有一天会理解，他一直会在那里。然而有些话不说出口是传达不到心里的，没有什么是理所当然的。鹤房在失去了生命里最宝贵的东西的时候，终于明白了这一点。然而这个领悟，实在是太痛了。

3.

梅雨过后，就是炎热的夏天。夏天照例有一个短期休息的时间窗口，组合里的一些成员会趁此去海外旅行。鹤房哪里都没有去，他窝在了家里。“诶？十天哪儿都不去？也太不像是你的风格了。”鹤房听到成员如此评论，笑着摆了摆手。他有一件重要的事情要做。

为了筹备新的专辑，唱片公司送来了许多歌曲小样。虽然最终选曲的决定权在经纪公司和唱片公司，成员们的意见近年来也慢慢被倚重。“这次的demo里你觉得哪首好？”组合里和鹤房关系很好的R君在化妆室闲聊时问道。“说实话有一首抒情曲我有点在意。曲调很悲伤很打动人，但是歌词却写得有点简单，说不上来。”鹤房的脑海中浮现出那首歌的旋律，觉得心揪了一下， 大概是和自己的心境有关吧，他苦笑起来。

“如果你真的很在意的话，可以试试自己给这首曲子写歌词啊。”R君建议到。“不行不行。这怎么可能。”鹤房连忙摇头，他从来没有想过作词作曲这样的事情。R君听到这个回答，把椅子搬得近了一些，看着他郑重地说道， “汐恩最近是遇到了什么很困难的事情了吧。成员们大都注意到了。但是你既然没有提，大家自然相信你可以自己解决。”他顿了一下，“但是很苦恼的时候，人总是需要一个出口。如果说不出口，或许可以试着写下来，可能会有帮助哦。歌词的话即使最终不被采纳也不要紧嘛。”说完他拍了一下鹤房的肩，然后走出了化妆室。

鹤房认真地思考起R君的话。他回到家中，戴上耳机，拿出纸笔，尝试寻找契合地词句。“疯狂地心痛着，已经快要坏掉。疯狂地心痛着，像是快要坏掉。”在写下又划掉无数词不达意的句子之后，他把自己当下最直接的心情赤裸裸地写了下来。“为了反转这份痛苦，想要伸出手紧紧握住你的手。”

假期在鹤房写满整本草稿本间飞快地过去了。鹤房把歌词的草稿交了出去。R君说的没错，是不是采纳对他来说其实已经并不重要了，当他把心底的痛苦思念和爱意通通写下来后，他觉得他七零八落的破碎的生活被渐渐的拼起来了。他获得了确信，他深深地爱着玲叶，他想要继续爱着他，直到他们再次相遇的那天。

然而出乎鹤房意料的是，他直击人心的歌词受到了高层的肯定，在作词家的润色修改后，连同这首歌一起被采纳了，成为了下一张单曲的主打。

秋意渐浓的时候，这张单曲发表了。鹤房和R君以及组合的leader一起上了晨间节目的访谈单元。“这张单曲的主打歌曲风和JO1过去的曲风差别很大呢。“女主持问道。“是的，我们这次尝试了全新的曲风。JO1出道已经将近8年了，我们觉得也是时候尝试不一样的风格。而且这首曲子和R君出演的恋爱电影风格很匹配，我们也很高兴这首歌能被选为电影的主题曲。”leader的回答面面俱到。

“而且这首歌是鹤房君第一次尝试作词吧。是受到了什么启发吗？”女主持把问题抛向了鹤房。鹤房略微修饰了一下写词的过程，“听到歌曲小样的时候，就觉得旋律很动人。又正好和R君谈到电影的内容，于是我想象了和所爱的人分离的场景。深爱的人，家人也好朋友也好恋人也好，是生命里的光。因为种种原因分开了，但爱是不会因此而中断的。思念重叠的越高，心里的力量会变得越耀眼强大。希望终有一天能重新被对方照亮，怀抱着这样的心愿。于是写了这样的词，大概就是这样。”

“希望这样的心愿能传达到对方那里呢。”主持人接到。“是呢。”演播室里的大家愉快的笑了起来，就这样结束了访问。

结束了一整天的宣传工作后走出电视台大厦的鹤房，看着路边红得像是血染的枫树叶，深深呼出一口气，“玲叶，不知道我的心愿，你接收到了吗。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC OOC !!  
> 有车 有车 !!  
> 最后一段如果从饭的角度来看可能很雷。  
> 总之不要上升真人。

1.

玲叶那天没有看晨间节目。他早早的起床去打工的面包店上早班。这家离他住处不远的面包店，总是透着温暖明亮的鹅黄色的灯光。店主夫妇早年在IT行业上班，因为受够了无止境的加班在中年毅然辞了职，做起了手工面包。玲叶每周三天在这里打工。刚开始只是做一些整理后厨、上架面包、端送咖啡这样的工作。随着在西点学校学习的深入，他也渐渐作为学徒在厨房给店主打起了下手。

当玲叶下定决心结束在东京的一切的时候，他想起了那个一直以来想要学习做甜点的愿望。虽然对接下来想走的道路仍然感到迷茫，但当他奇迹般地申请到了Le Cordon Bleu神户分校七月入学的名额时，他想这大概就是命运的安排吧。就这样他来到了神户，这座关西时髦的港口，Le Cordon Bleu分校的所在地，全日本面包和甜点消耗量第一的城市，也是鹤房到东京开始偶像生涯前生活的地方。

玲叶来到神户之后并没有太多的时间去想鹤房。Le Cordon Bleu的课程非常紧张，对做西点几乎没有什么经验的玲叶，遇到了各式各样的困难。手臂因为连续揉好几个小时的面团而酸痛，手指在做拉糖时被烫到起泡，一整天的课程几乎没有休息的时间。但每当看着酥皮在烤箱里完美的隆起，切开蛋糕看到漂亮的切面，玲叶觉得他不仅慢慢的获得了自信，还从中体会到了好久不曾有的单纯的快乐。

然而当他结束一天的课程看着洗干净的不锈钢厨具的时候，当他深夜写完报告跑去便利店等待打印的时候，当他在打工的日子里早起步行去面包店的时候，在繁忙的日子里的每个微小的喘口气的时间窗口，他都会想起鹤房，想他想到心痛。虽然离开了鹤房，但玲叶并没有办法停止爱他。在一个个漫长的深夜里，他无数次的想要拨通鹤房的电话，只要听一听他的声音就好。然而想到离开时的决意，他努力忍耐将思念压到心底。

“不知道汐恩有没有好好吃饭。”在学校午休时吃着自己做的便当的玲叶总是会这么想到。“玲叶君今天下课后有什么安排吗？圣诞节要到了，我们打算去看Luminaire灯展，玲叶君要不要一起去？”耳边传来同学的问话打断了玲叶的思绪。甜品课的学员大多是女生，玲叶和她们相处的很好。若不是互相帮忙，绝不可能通过chef严厉要求的考验，近半年下来大家结下了战友般的友谊。“好呀。”听到邀请，玲叶愉快的答应了。

神户Luminaire不愧是关西最富盛名的灯展之一，玲叶随着汹涌的人潮走过层层的灯光走廊，盛大华丽的灯饰和神圣庄严的音乐仿佛将他带到了另一个世界。直到走到尽头的东游园地，看到热闹的屋台小吃摊，玲叶才觉得又回到了现实中来。“好冷啊，去找点东西吃吧。“同学提议到。玲叶被不远处的摊头上的草莓大福吸引了注意力，正当他纠结要买哪一种时，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。“玲叶君？”

他回过头，是鹤房妹妹。玲叶不是没有想过在神户遇到鹤房的家人的可能性，但当这场景真实发生时他还是有些不知所措。正当他发愣的时候，少女扑过来抱住了他，“玲叶君，真的是你！诶，你怎么会在神户？你是来玩吗？你这段时间去了哪里？我好担心你！”少女激动不已，说到后来不禁要哭了出来。玲叶拍着她的背安抚她，看到同行的同学关切的目光，“我们先去找个地方坐下来吧。”

告别了各自的友人，玲叶和鹤房妹妹找到一家咖啡馆。“让你担心了真的是很抱歉。”虽然当时有非这么做不可的理由，但对于自己不告而别而可能给大家带来的伤害玲叶一直心怀歉意。“比起我来，哥哥才是担心的要发疯了呢。哥哥他并没有跟绘里桑交往，周刊的照片是摆拍。”鹤房妹妹看着玲叶恳切地解释起来。

光是听到汐恩的事情，玲叶的内心就无法克制的动摇了起来。他艰难的张嘴，问的确实另外一件事情，“你怎么……”。鹤房妹妹苦笑了一下，“这么些年，如果我完全没注意到那未免也太迟钝了吧。我假装不知道，其实只是不想面对罢了。然而玲叶君走后，看到哥哥难过的样子，我明白过来，没有什么比幸福快乐更珍贵的了。”她顿了一下，“所以玲叶君，和哥哥见一面吧。”

2.

鹤房见到玲叶已经是新年过后的事情了。接到妹妹的电话，鹤房恨不能立刻跳上新干线。然而年末的工作连轴转，从各大音番到各种圣诞跨年活动，他的行程上根本没有任何的空档。终于过了元旦，他才获得了宝贵的假期，回到了他的地元。

鹤房比约定时间早到了咖啡店，他一眼就看到了玲叶。比他来得更早的玲叶在椅子上缩成小小的一团，垂着眼坐在窗边，冬日的阳光斜照在他身上，在他周身营造了一种不可思议的氛围，仿佛一眨眼他就会消失不见。鹤房走过去，小心翼翼地唤道，“玲叶…… ”。玲叶抬起头，微微地扯动了一下嘴角似乎是想要挤出一丝微笑。鹤房看到他仿佛蒙着一层雾气的美丽的眼睛，心头一震，眼泪感觉在下一秒就要夺眶而出。他拿手用力揉了下鼻子，深吸了一口气，跨步坐了下来。

“妹妹有发给我她去参加你的毕业式时拍的照片。”“啊，是吗，她能去我很开心。”提起西点学校，玲叶露出了会心的笑容。鹤房仔细的问起玲叶这半年在学校里的经历，从刚开始在厨房里手忙脚乱到后来能在两个半小时内做出一个淋面大蛋糕，玲叶讲着讲着渐渐兴奋了起来，还骄傲的向鹤房展示了手臂上烫伤的伤痕，“这是努力的证明呢。”

鹤房看着玲叶眼睛里闪烁的光芒，既感到高兴又不由得有些心痛。他的玲叶，外表看似柔弱，其实内心好强而坚韧。当他们在一起的时候，他为什么没有能够守护他的自信和快乐，让他失去了眼睛里的光呢。

“玲叶好厉害，马上要变成世界一流的甜品师了啊。”鹤房带着温柔的笑容回应道。“远远没有呢。不过我原本打工的面包店的店主尝了我做的甜品很喜欢，所以开始让我在店里做全职的甜品师。”玲叶有些害羞的说道，他突然意识到一直在讲自己的事情，赶忙有点慌张的讲，“汐恩也很厉害啊。我看了年末的音番，新歌……很动人。”

说完，玲叶低下了头。鹤房感到再也无法忍耐，他伸出手紧紧抓住玲叶捧着咖啡杯的手，“玲叶，我们重新开始好不好。”听到这话的玲叶一直没有抬起头。过了许久，当鹤房觉得几乎要绝望的时候，他察觉到玲叶微微回握了一下他的手。

假期余下的几天，鹤房带玲叶走遍了他学生时代待过的神户。他就读过的中学，他打过工的便利店，他经常出没的街区，他喜欢的马赛克广场。他们也作为观光客逛了Le Cordon Bleu所在的旧居留地，然后在鹤房假期结束前一天的傍晚来到了六甲山的展望台。

当看着夕阳缓缓沉入海平线，城市港口的灯火慢慢亮起，鹤房心中充满了感动。在玲叶走后那些个日夜，他也曾陷入绝望，想过或许再也没有这样的机会，和他并肩站在一起。想到这里，他轻轻抱住玲叶，在他的耳边请求，“玲叶，回到我身边来。”

玲叶轻轻的挣脱了他的怀抱，认真地看着他说，“汐恩，当初不告而别我真的很抱歉。但是来到这里，我有了新的开始，我喜欢现在的生活。当我苦思冥想试了又试终于做出满意的成品，当客人吃下我做的甜品露出微笑，我觉得我的人生又有了价值。我不能就这样扔下甜品师的工作和你回去。”

“玲叶，我并不是希望你丢下你喜欢做的事情，来满足我的需求和希望。对不起，过去的那段时间里我忽略了你伤害了你，让你对自己和我们的关系失去了信心。我只是希望你能再给我一次机会。我爱你，我不能没有你。”鹤房急忙解释道。

“汐恩……”，玲叶带着泫然欲泣的眼神看着他。鹤房轻轻地握起他的手，“你不要急着答复我。我们慢慢来。”

3.

于是鹤房开始了往来东京和神户的生活。一有休息日他就往神户跑。时间过得飞快，一转眼冬去春来，虽然天气依然寒冷，但空气里已经充满了春天的新生的气息。 “你这样会不会太辛苦啊。”玲叶担忧地询问在面包店门口等他下班的鹤房。“看到你我就不觉得辛苦了啊。”鹤房笑着回答。

玲叶脸一红，连忙转换话题，“晚饭你想要吃什么？” “嗯，什么都可以吗？我比较想吃你。”鹤房假装思考后回答。“那你就饿着好了！”玲叶跺了下地丢下他就往前走。鹤房急忙跑过去连声道歉，正色道，“我想吃你做的菜。”“嗯。”听到这个答案，玲叶看了他一眼，用细不可闻地声音答应了。

“太狡猾了。”半个小时之后在情欲里沉浮的玲叶想到。来到他的公寓，还没等他把米放到锅里淘洗，他就被鹤房从身后抱住了。“玲叶……”，鹤房在他的耳边轻唤。这是个玲叶再熟悉不过的讯号，他被训练有素的身体立刻燥热起来。鹤房吸吮起他的脖子，双手在他的身上到处点火。

在玲叶感觉自己快要站立不住时，他被鹤房架住压到水槽前，“啊……”，炽热的身体碰到冰凉的金属让玲叶忍不住娇喘出声。听到这久违的甜蜜的声音，鹤房更加兴奋起来。玲叶能感觉到背后他的兴奋，伸出手胡乱的想要往后摸去。

鹤房翻过玲叶的身体，用腿强势的分开了他的膝盖，让他能更近的感受自己，然后深深的吻了上去。他用舌头扫过玲叶口腔的每一寸空间，然后一把抱起他来到了卧室。玲叶不知道什么时候自己的衣服被脱去，只觉得突然感觉到空气的凉意，他努力的把身体往温暖的源泉蹭去。鹤房感受到玲叶的热情，揉搓起他的前端给他一点鼓励，玲叶整个身体的肌肤都变成了漂亮的粉红色。

鹤房爱不释手的吻遍玲叶的身体，从眼睑鼻尖耳朵嘴唇，吻到脖子肩膀和乳尖。“啊……汐恩……”，敏感的乳头被吸吮轻咬，玲叶按捺不住的连连娇喘，他捧住鹤房的头不知道自己是想推开他还是想让他更深入。鹤房在轮流品尝完两边的乳头后，一路往下吻了下去，他的舌尖在玲叶的肚脐打转，一只手却向玲叶的身后伸了过去。

当鹤房的手指轻轻探到入口处时，玲叶的身体不安的颤抖了一下。鹤房安抚的重新吻上了他的嘴唇，当玲叶迷失在深吻中时，他拿手指摸过玲叶湿漉漉的前端，沾上了足够多的液体之后伸进了玲叶的体内。“啊啊……”，玲叶的娇喘带上了一丝哭腔。“嘘，乖，一会儿就好了。”鹤房轻声哄到。

果然没过多久，鹤房就察觉到玲叶的内部自主分泌出了液体，他轻轻的拿手指抽插起来，另一只手玩弄起了玲叶的前端。被前后夹击的玲叶被快感逼出了泪水，鹤房一边吻掉他的眼泪，一边尝试着增加了一根手指。扩张进行的很顺利，很快玲叶不仅接受了他的三根手指，还随着手指的进出本能地扭动起了腰身。于是鹤房引导玲叶摸上了自己。感受着玲叶柔软的手掌，鹤房觉得自己快要爆炸了。

“玲叶……”，鹤房深情地叫着他的名字，然后拿开了手指，坚决的进入了玲叶的体内。“啊……”，感受到久违的热度，玲叶哭了出来。鹤房也觉得很激动，他想要尽量温柔不要让玲叶受伤，但身体仿佛有自己的意志，只想强有力的一遍又一遍在玲叶的体内标记自己。

不知过了多久，鹤房终于顶着玲叶体内的某个点更加猛烈的冲击起来。玲叶发出了比原本更高八度的呻吟，然后他们一同到达了高潮。结束了这场久违的性爱后的玲叶，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有了。他接受了鹤房温柔的清理，然后在他的怀抱里沉沉的睡去。

4.

“早”，玲叶一睁开眼就看到鹤房英俊的脸在他的面前。前一晚的回忆瞬间全部涌上来，玲叶刹那间脸涨得通红，他拿双手遮住了脸。鹤房轻轻地拿开他的手，温柔的咬上了他的小巧的鼻尖，然后咬了口他柔软的脸颊，再然后是嘴唇。玲叶轻轻的推他，“好了啦不要闹了。你是小狗吗？”鹤房恋恋不舍地又亲了亲他，然后握起玲叶地手小心翼翼地问道，“玲叶，跟我回东京去好不好？东京也有甜品店和面包房。”

玲叶明白是时候给出自己的回答了，“汐恩，我爱你。但是我最不希望的是这份爱带给你任何的负担和伤害。JO1马上要准备十周年了吧，这个时候如果我回去在你身边又发生了什么要怎么办呢。汐恩成为最棒的偶像，不仅仅是你的梦想，也是我的梦想。所以现在这样就很好，我在这里有喜欢做的事情过得很充实很快乐，你如果有空可以来看我，我们不一定要在一起。”

鹤房支撑起自己的身体，“玲叶，我喜欢偶像这份职业。因为这是我一直以来的梦想，更因为在成为偶像之后，站在舞台上看到自己带给大家快乐和梦想，这让我感到骄傲和满足。但是如果，如果一定要我做选择，即使不做这份工作即使不做偶像，我也想要给你带来幸福。这是我的选择，也是我的觉悟。”如果他能早点领悟到这一点，早点对玲叶说出这番话就好了。

玲叶扑在鹤房怀里号泣了起来，鹤房感觉到玲叶的泪水一点一点渗透进自己的上衣，大颗的泪水从他的脸上滑落。

过了许久，玲叶从鹤房的怀里抬起头，“汐恩你不做偶像要做什么？”鹤房笑了一下，“唔，我想想，做世界一流的甜品师北川玲叶背后的男人怎么样？”玲叶捶了他一下，“什么啊？明明连收拾房间都不会。”“你说什么？”鹤房佯装生气，攻击起玲叶的腋下。 “好了啦好了啦。”玲叶勾下鹤房的脖子，轻轻的吻了一下他，然而在他耳边说道，“好。我们回东京。”

看到鹤房狂喜的表情，玲叶露出了美丽的笑容。窗外，这个春天的第一朵樱花开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！！第一次写文我真的尽力了orz  
> 虽然一度写到仿佛在做自我心理治疗，好歹还是写完了。  
> 写的过程获得了很多的乐趣。如果看的人也有获得一丝乐趣的话那就太好了。  
> 欢迎给我留言<(_._)>


End file.
